The Magical Girl Of Limbo
by KingofHeartless'09
Summary: Illyana meets Kuybey, and learns it isn't easy being a Russian magical girl in Japan.


**The Magical Girl Of Limbo**

Magik figured that being a mutant with a special sword, being a sorcerer of Limbo, and having a metal brother made her one screwed up girl. Then, came along a white cat-like creature who offered her a contract...

Well, I wanted to do something next with the X-Men however instead of a story with Jean Grey I figured why not do something more interesting. Like a crossover with a magical girl anime with a magical girl from a comic book universe, not the strangest thing I've done on this site. :V

This will not be a long story compared to my KH story as it will be a mere one-shot. Anyone who wants to make this a full story is more than welcome to use this as inspiration.

Ever since her childhood, the girl known as Illyana Rasputin had lived a cursed existence filled with terrors beyond the imagination of most sane people who were frightened just by the idea of mutants existing. Of course, compared to having the demonic side to herself, being stuck in Limbo with several demons who wish to drive her mad, the relationship with her brother along with the other X-Men, and just trying to live for another meant Illyana never had much of a real childhood with her life revolving around helping to stop threats which could hurt the world.

"Ugh. Sentinels don't they ever learn?"

Magik wasn't frightened in the least as she cut through these metal robots designed by terrorists seeking to capture mutants for experimentation. Likely this was all the work of Minster Sinister, a rather infamous genetics splicer who remained a major problem for the X-Men over the years and he seemingly was at it once again.

"Buncha useless tin-cans!" Her brother shouted out while trying to break the arm of one trying to grasp him, but was quickly torn off as Colossus thanks to his particular mutation covering his skin in metal protecting him from suffering too much pain. They knew that fighting against the onslaught of Sentinels here was too much since there were still many waves coming near them.

"Sinister will not get his way, brother!" She vowed that they would both escape from this army of mutant-hunting machines, but she felt one of these machines knock her into a tree with one of their limbs.

"Illyana!" She knew that fighting against these things would mean getting her ass kicked like this, but she didn't train to become the Supreme Sorceress of Limbo for nothing however her Soulsword couldn't harm non-living things like these machines stalking the Rasputin siblings. The best she could do right now was to rely on her magical spells to aid her brother. Looking at one of the men tossing out a thin-shaped container, the next thing she knew there was a sudden green fog covering her vision as she began to gasp out in pain.

"Ha! Bet you didn't see THAT coming! Sinister gave us some Terrigen Mist in order to keep you two in line," One of his flunkies taunted as Colossus tried to get over to his sister, but he was quickly crushed under the heel of a Sentinel. "He is certainly willing to do anything to get you two for his new workshop."

As the Russian mutant scowled at these hunters, she knew that this mist was hindering her strength likely even killing her if these men didn't care to bring their captives back to Sinister alive. No matter what, her instincts told her to save her brother from these thugs by any means at her disposal.

"Forgive me for this, brother!" Illyana knew that using the Otherplace wouldn't be easy because of this strain on her body, and yet it was their only source of salvation from this onslaught of threats against them.

"We're not going to die in such a horrible place, brother!"

"No, don't do it my snowflake!"

She brought her brother into a pocket dimension that was her own version of Limbo, a realm where those within can't die until they leave this place meaning they had to figure out what to do about the Terrigen poisoning their bodies from the inside.

"We'll figure out a way to survive like always, dear brother..." She spoke with difficulty just breathing at the moment knowing that using so much magic would also drain her strength meaning she would be a sitting duck once she left this place with her sibling.

"We have to get back to friendly waters, sister. I know you've said this place is secure, but the last few times I've been to anything related to Limbo weren't good ones."

"Don't you think I'm under _ENOUGH_ stress right now!" She didn't mean to snap at her brother, which was only happening due to their current situation they were stuck in.

"I'm sorry, Illyana." He tried to reach over to touch his sister's face however his arm gave out from the lack of energy he had left within his body. She knew that heading back would mean imminent danger heading their way, and with the Terrigen affecting their bodies, they might not survive the rest of the day like this.

'There must be a way out of this! I refuse to let us die because of freaking Inhumans and Terrigen of all things.'

She began to poke her brain hoping to stimulate a plan of some kind to cure them of their ailments, her thoughts moved over to getting Doctor Strange to provide some help considering their relationship.

'He might be busy with magical threats to the universe to help out screwed mutants like us.'

She then considering getting help from some kind of healer, but they could only do so much with the Terrigan slowly infecting their bodies even in a world where death had no real meaning to them.

"Ill-lyana...we have to find our way out of here..."

"I know already..."

She was trying to ponder all of her options, but her mind was drawing nothing but empty blanks. While she knew they wouldn't die here there was a risk they would slip into unconsciousness. If that were to happen, such a risk of being dropped out of this dimension was certainly possible and that would likely mean their demise.

'I have to survive, and keep my brother alive no matter what!'

"Sounds like you're wanting to make a wish..." A strange, alien voice interrupted the young mutant's despair as she looked around to find a demon who somehow slithered into her own part of Limbo.

"Who the hell is out there?!" She couldn't find the creature speaking to her; the voice sounded like a female speaking like a male, however, looking at the silhouette in the background it resembled a cat instead.

"Surely you couldn't have a more noble wish than saving your own brother." She tried to grasp her Soulsword for a fruitless battle against this strange being, her eyes widen once she got her first real glimpse of this creature.

It did seem like a cat at first, it was shaped far more different than normal ones with long ears, a mostly white coat of fur, two bright red eyes that came with a smirk on its face, and the tail was flapping around showing the animal was amused about something.

"Greetings."

"...Umm, the hell are you supposed?" Illyana knew she was on the verge of death with her fellow sibling, so right now she found the appearance of this bizarre cat to be ironically perfect for her. At least she could ignore her impending doom for a while as Colossus wondered if they should crush this possible demon before it tried consuming their souls.

"I believe that introductions are in order before we can begin to conduct business. Now, why don't you tell me your names?"

"Sure. After you explain how you're talking without moving your mouth, cat-thing!" Illyana was slightly unnerved by this being, even most of the evil mutants, supervillains, and eldritch demons that she's dealt with in the past this was something that was bizarre to observe.

"That's not important right now. You wish to save yourself and your brother from death, right? The answer is simple for you. Accept this contract from Kyubey, and become a _magical girl_!"

"..."

Illyana had to blink several times wondering if this cat-like animal was gonna start laughing like this was a sick joke.

"What the hell does that mean? A magical girl? You can't be serious about-"

"I'm not making what you humans would call a joke. This offer is very much genuine," As it began to slowly approach the confused mutants, she pointed her weapon out to keep the creature away from them. "You don't seem willing to agree to my contract. Perhaps you need proof in order to be convinced of this offer..."

"We don't want to accept any kind of deal you want, demon!" Her brother spoke up while the white creature tilted its head in a strange fashion.

"I wasn't asking YOU about making a contract. The goal is to have a new magical girl, and certainly not a boy." The inhuman cat-shaped Incubator knew that it would have a rough time selling this girl about the idea of selling her soul. Still, it knew there were many ways of pulling on a potential buyer's interests meaning it would need to consider giving this girl a "trial basis" for their deal.

"All you need to do is accept my offer, and I will grant any wish you desire along with granting you magical powers."

"Umm, no thanks. I'm already kinda of gifted with magic." She didn't really understand what this thing meant considering she was already well aware of the magical arts thanks to her work with Strange.

"Yes, the gift of being a mutant certainly has worked wonders for you so far. That being said you're not a true magical girl quite yet." The young Russian mutant didn't know what this Kyubey meant by that, but it didn't sound all that appealing to her.

"How about I give you an example of what I can give you like helping you and your brother out of your current predicament. Free of charge just to prove what I'm telling you is truthful however afterward you must come with me to some place of importance..."

"You're not taking my sister anywhere!" Despite the metal-skinned mutants rushing after the creature, a quick sprint allowed it to escape unharmed, his body was struggling to stay upward after that small amount of effort making his sister realize how close they were to the edge.

"You both know that once you leave here death is around the corner. That doesn't mean I don't know of a way to remove that poison running in your veins."

Magik and Colossus gasped at the suggestion of this Incubator knowing a way to cure them of their current Terrigen infection that seemed pretty easy compared to how it normally was for other mutants. Then, she felt a sharp ping on her arm as she realized this creature had bitten her skin.

"What the hell? Don't tell me you have some kind of rabies!" She hissed before stabbing the creature in its belly expecting it to die in a bloody, violent, and painful fashion. Instead, she could feel herself getting better as her skin wasn't as hot as before while Colossus tried to help out his sister only to discover the bite mark on her left arm had some green trails coming out the wound.

"You shouldn't have interrupted my poison-removal process, even if I remove all of those pathogens your body will need some time to recover."

"You can remove the Terrigen from our bodies?" He couldn't believe that such a thing was possible, both siblings were now wondering what kind of demon was this creature.

"I am removing _HER_ pathogens, not yours. At least until she is willing to believe in my offer about becoming greater than she already has been." The smile on the Incubator's face pissed off Illyana's brother until she told him to not move while she was busy contemplating this deal.

"Ne vkruchivaysya s nami! If you heal my brother _I'll go_ to whatever location you're thinking of, but nothing more until you explain things in further detail." ( **T/N** Don't screw with us! )

She knew if this creature could not only withstand a blow from her Soulsword and seemingly regenerate, then killing it might not be as simple as she expected moments ago.

"You can't agree to this being like that not knowing it's full intentions!" He refused to accept his sister's willingness to save his own life possibly at the expense of her own.

"To save your ass I would give up my soul, and become that bastard demonic version of me all over again!" She knew how deeply her brother cared about keeping her safe, but she wasn't a little girl anymore due to circumstances beyond her control.

"Then, do we have an agreement?" Illyana kept repeating a phrase in her mind over and over about the road to hell being paved with good intentions; every time she would get involved with a crappy situation, she would remember all the benefits that she got by enduring less than enjoyable situations.

"YA gotov podpisat' punktirnuyu liniyu." ( **T/N** I'm ready to sign on the dotted line. )

To write away her life, freedom, and future into the arrangement with this bizarre animal was certainly something the Russian mutant expected in her life as she watched Kyubey suck out the rest of the Terrigen from her brother.

"You better not be involved with some kind of gang or group of violent mutants, little furry one." Colollus knew how deep payment could be to his previous employees before he became one of the X-Men.

"My brother had a long history with Russian mobs, Kyubey. I'm sure you can see why we've not exactly willing to trust you..."

This particular Incubator knows that getting humans to believe in the promise offered wouldn't be simple to achieve, so it would need to be patient especially considering the kind of potential power that could be produced by this mutant to make the "honey" from the bee all the sweeter once it was ripe and ready.

"Perhaps I can eventually change your mind. Okay, I hope you don't mind a change of scenery because where we're going is beyond this kind of realm for otherworldly beings..." Despite her brother's protests, she opened a portal for him to leave and find the X-Men in while she would follow after Kybuey to this destination it had in mind.

Illyana expected to get dragged into some weird asteroid field like Magneto's base of operations, some kind of lab area to get dissected by Mister Sinister, and or this being would drag her into "heaven" for her soul to be purified in the light of God.

"Japan?! You're taking me to Japan?!" Illyana knew that country wasn't even on the list of possible locations she would be visited with her out of this world companion who told her they would be on a "trial basis" at the moment. It gave her rather vague instructions about what it wanted her to do today, but the gist of it was she would be hunting down "followers of a magical monster" lurking in this part of Tokyo known as Mitakihara Town.

"This shouldn't be too difficult for you compared with other girls who are given this opportunity to become part of something much bigger than their normal lives."

Illyana knew there was more to this creature than meets the eye, but then she noticed they arrived near some kind of fancy mall area with many kinds of expensive outfits that were out to get money or in this country's case yen out of window shoppers. Being a demonic, magically-gifted mutant she didn't really give a damn about her style in outfits however one certain dress caught her attention.

'I wonder how that yellow flowery dress would look in a pitch black color...' Turning her attention to Kyubey as she was being led further into the abandoned section of this mall, she could feel a strong surge of power the minute she got further inside.

"We're lucky to have come here when we did before the barrier grew any stronger. There are only so few magical girls who can take on this task despite the fact you won't be dealing with a complete version of your target, yet that is if you accept my offer."

Illyana knew that were many details that she was being provided about this deal being pushed onto her lap in this strange loop of events; it seemed very unnatural however if she wanted to be free of this bring then she would have to learn more about this creature by heading deeper down the rabbit hole...

"Despite not having the "right" powers for this I think you'll do just fine and save many people in the process."

"What the hell are you talking about, furry thing?! You said nothing about saving people's lives earlier, so I suggest you start talking before I reconsider our little "deal" here..."

Kyubey merely played innocent while trying to keep the major details hidden away until the time was right.

"Let us just say you will be slaying the offspring of a certain witch," It knew she was surprised to hear such a thing being uttered by the Incubator. "Once you've eliminated this threat you will begin to understand what it means to have magical power..."

Illyana wanted to say more, but then another surge of energy made her shiver in concern about what Kyubey was trying to make her do today in this foreign country.

"You might want to prepare your sword for battle..." Then, in a blink of an eye, she could no longer see this white creature around her vision as she began to run towards this surge of magical energy.

"I swear the kind of sh-" She had no time to react when the whole area surrounding her body began to shift and change in design, a strange new setting took over the empty mall Illyana was in just a few moments ago. A bright, daylight setting took over the sunset that this mutant was in before the barrier entrapped her.

"Why has the world turned into some messed up Picasso painting?!" There were many different paintings surrounding her sight, the halls and room looked like a child's room with many chalkboard drawings on the green walls. Watching these sketches literally come to life made the Russian mutant nervous about what she was about to confront in this place that resembled a young boy or girl's playroom.

"Are those airplanes?!" Illyana had enough time to roll out of the way before their bombs came down over her head. Pulling out her weapon, she tried to jump into the air to cut down these mad bombers only to get slammed down by a hail of chalk bullets. As she gathered herself to begin an incantation spell to summon help in the form of a Hydra beast, her hands were suddenly being wrapped up in some kind of red paint. She swore this situation reminded her of a certain movie as the wave of red paint came towards her body like a surge of water.

"Redrum? No, more like red blood actually this stuff is wet paint..." This sticky liquid seemed childish to use against her however if it nearly bound her limbs, then it might not be a bad way to prevent her from using her spells in combat.

"Why don't you tell me if you wanted to kill me here or not, Kyubey?! If you wanted to finish me off you should have let the Terrigen finish me off with my brother!" She couldn't hear anything besides the laughter of a child in the background, it's tone of voice mocking her for her failure; the innocent giggles were far more sinister than a typical supervillain's evil laughing.

Creating a portal with her freed arms, she took the fight to these bombers using a portal to jump at them with her Soulsword cutting them in half with little trouble until she noticed a huge bouncing ball coming right at her.

'Never imagined this is how my day would end...'

Feeling the huge blue ball pound her to the ground, she was struggling to prop herself up with the aid of her sword knowing that it would come back to dribble over her head in a matter of seconds if she didn't move in time.

Barely getting out of the way, her eyes looked at a huge girl walking towards the ball that was going up and down as she stopped it before it could bounce some more as the huge child with two puffy hairballs sticking out looked down at the smaller mutant girl with a smile. Her outfit seemed normal with one stocking being blue and longer than the other one, a dress that made this girl look like some kind of ragdoll, but her eyes looked unnatural with no kind of iris of any kind.

"Truly a demon child if I ever saw one..." As the huge "girl" bounced her ball up and down, the high-pitched giggling only became louder as the bouncing of her ball creating a drumming sound in Illyana's ears.

"You're giving me one hell of a headache, you blondinka!" ( **T/N** Blonde Brat )

Grasping her blade, she wasted no time in blasting this girl with all of her magical power at her disposal. Then, however, she felt a blast on her back coming from one of the bombers coming out of the walls. Illyana was outnumbered in this battle however she had some firepower left at her disposal, even if the consequence of relying on her darker self would be a toll on her mental state.

"You're so gonna regret making me become a demonic bitch again!"

Digging her sword into the ground, she felt her inner demons begin to re-emerge along with two horns that stuck out of her head adding to her more inhuman appearance showing itself to the huge witch. Suddenly, the demon-transformed mutant charged at the huge girl who tried using her ball to keep her prey away instead it was knocked back right in her face as Darkchylde forced the speed of the ball to send the magical witch over to the floor.

Charged at the defenseless witch using her increased level of speed, her counterattack was quick and vicious like a true demon of limbo that was bizarre to be in such a world created by this witch. Stabbing at the arms of this witch who had been caught off-guard with that ball smacking her face before getting slashed right in her face by the long-clawed hands of the demonic Illyana.

Loud, piercing screams were coming out of the witch only to her fellow kind as the Scribble Witch: Alibertine.

While she wasn't on the level of Walpurgisnacht, the witch wasn't to be underestimated as she fought back once she stabbed the demonic Magik with several strings coming out of her dress that was beginning to wrap up the mutant into some kind of string cocoon. Try as she could, the new "ball" had been formed in the witch's hand as she began to giggle with her brand new "toy" she could play with in her room.

"You god-damned bitch!" Despite her efforts, she couldn't punch her way out of this sphere no matter how strong the mutant-demon hybrid struggled against her new restraints.

'You stole those cookies and lied to your brother.'

"The hell?!" Then, a loud thumb caused the ball around her to move up and down like she was being dribbled around like a basketball on a court. She was becoming more enraged until this deep voice interrupted her thoughts.

'You lied about your identity as a mutant to normal people...'

Illyana began to remember those times when she lied about her real identity back when herself along with her brother had to deal with the mafia before her life changed for the better at least for a while. It was like she was trapped in purgatory made up of her own personal lies and deceit with each bounce of this ball that was making her head throb in pain.

"I swear your "time-out" is gonna be the worse punishment you'll ever get when I get out of this damn thing I'll kick your giant ass-"

Before she could try opening a portal out to escape this painful bouncing that was gonna make her ears bleed, she felt her body fall onto the floor suddenly as the huge witch began to collapse onto the floor in pain. Finally, the huge barrage of explosions came after one loud screech from that the scribble witch before her body suddenly turning into a wave of colored paint. Illyana wasn't sure what exactly happened after getting stuck into that ball, so when she noticed a girl standing above paint splatter that was once a witch there were many questions running through her mind.

"You...aren't human, are you?"

The raven-colored hair moved with a gust of wind, her cold piercing eyes stared at the still demonic-looking Magik who was confused at the sight of her rescuer who suddenly pulled out a handgun from her outfit, the new girl's aim pointed the weapon right at her forehead likely to fire at any moment.

"What? Gonna send me to jail for being a mutant, little girl?" Her voice bellowed like a demon from hell while she got ready to chop up this girl with the Soulsword if she began to fire her gun except the girl who was known as Homura Akemi was more confused about what a mutant was than anything at the moment.

"Mutant? I've never heard of such a thing, demon..." Homura wasn't sure if this girl was related to this witch she had just killed, she never heard of the idea of something like a mutant before and wasn't sure what that meant.

Illyana felt a burning sensation in her shoulder as a bullet was in her arm that cradled her weapon not causing a serious wound, but at the same time, the intention was clearly to keep Magik away from the magically-gifted Homura.

"Stand down," Homura ordered while holding out her pistol not knowing Illyana couldn't be stopped with a few bullets. "I have some questions that you will have to answer-"

She didn't have time to even get out the first question, her thoughts changed to moving out of range from Illyana's blade that tried swiping her arm that was holding the pistol armed with a few more bullets loaded. Homura wasn't expecting this girl to move at such speed, and when she felt her clawed hand grasp her other arm, the power coming from her grip was much stronger than many witches she's encountered in her life as a Magical Girl; thought this wasn't exactly her first time having the ability to hunt down witches.

"Did you give into your own despair as well? Still, I've never seen any kind of witch like you or should I say demon..." Illyana and Homura locked eyes with each other, then Magik followed her last move by striking Homura in the chest with her fist causing some blood to come out.

"Why don't you start talking before I make you cough out the truth?!" Illyana was done playing around, which combined with her current demon state made her especially pissed about getting shot by this girl. Before anything else could happen, a chipper voice interrupted the two girls before more blood could be shed.

"Don't get violent with each other! You're both supposed to be on the same side, after all!" The Cheshire-looking grin of Kyubey caused Homura to stiffen up knowing the danger this incubator possesses while seemingly acting harmless to its future "contracted" girls. She couldn't leave this deal with this being; she certainly wasn't on the side of the incubator, but she wasn't going to get buddy-buddy with newer magical girls.

"Oh, my this new look of yours certainly doesn't look friendly to the eyes," The teasing only caused Illyana to growl with her red lips with her body still resembling a crimson lizard demon glaring at the white creature and this mysterious girl. "Have you even introduced yourself to the girl who saved your life? Fighting a witch on your own when you're new is very risky, so I'm quite surprised to see that you were able to not only survive but change into this bizarre form."

"Darkchylde. This accursed, diabolical, and bitchy girl you're looking at is Illyana Rasputin when she is done with your crap, but you can just call me Magik for short." Sticking out her clawed hand, she waved around her long tail knowing it was better to just let this girl see her real form rather than a human pretending to be something other than a hated mutant, magician, and overall troubled Russian girl.

"I see, the name doesn't sound Japanese, which must mean you're one of Kyubey's new candidates from Russia judging by your full name." Homura began to study this anomaly that seemingly was something that she wasn't prepared to deal with in this period of time.

"Correct as usual, Homura Akemi!" Kyubey is aware of how intelligent Homura's mind had become since accepting the duties of being a magical girl, a fact that became somewhat of an annoyance to its overall plan.

"I'm guessing that you wanted this girl because of this kind of potential she has, even without her own Soul Gem..."

Illyana blinked in confusion about what a soul gem was, but if she had to sell her soul away to some devil she was ready to chop off Kyubey's head with her bare hands.

"We have a lot to talk about, don't we?"

"Indeed, furball. Like why you're trying to make this demon fight a bunch of witches as your called they, why you dragged me all the way out to Japan, and how many other under-aged girls you've been doing this with..."

Illyana feared this was some messed up kind of harem scheme as people on the internet called it, but as the mutant would soon learn she was about to dive much deeper into the rabbit hole then she could have ever imagined after hearing more from her "Contractor" Kyubey. It explained that a change in her wardrobe was needed for this new job, and black leather wasn't going to cut it.

"What the hell do you mean I'm getting a new, frilly outfit?!"

 **A/N:**

Well, that was certainly a silly little story! I just had this in mind for a short story, and the idea of Illyana wearing one of those Madoka outfits would be fun to see drawn or written in the shape of a story. I hoped that you enjoyed this little fanfiction, but if any readers want this to continue this you can pick up the story for yourself with my permission. BTW that damn delay for New Mutant means another year without more Magik exposure. _


End file.
